Wanna Share a Papou With Me?
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: Number XIV is a girl who has one papou fruit. She is going to share it with the one she wants to share it with. But will they want to share it with her as well? And what happens when a mysterious man comes to her bed two nights in a row?


DiSCLAiMER ;; Okay, I'm going to say it now, like I'll say it every other time—I do NOT own SQUARE ENIX.

Well, this is going to be a new story I'm making. It's an original, plus there will be some normal pairings and some OC pairings and what not. So, it'll be in first person… again… Whatever.

Okay, I'm gonna tell you once, so pay attention. When the characters name is mentioned, or has been mentioned in the chapter title, they will be used inside of the story. So, if the characters name has yet to be used, it will stay with their number. Commit it to memory.

X.x.X

Chapter I: Xemnas The Superior

X.x.X

Xemnas. He's our leader, I guess. Most people call him the Superior. I don't, for I just joined this Organization thing. Whenever I pass him in the hallways, he usually looks down at me with some sort of lust or desire in his eyes.

It's kind of creepy.

No one dares enters his room, for no one knows what he hides in there. I've went into his room. Once. I was getting his book, which I don't understand why he wouldn't just get it himself. But while I was in there, something had caught my eye. It was a picture. The person seemed to be Xahanort, Xemnas's other, but the other side had been ripped off.

I haven't really put it into my mind of who it was. Oh well. That's probably what everyone was afraid of.

"Number XIV!" Xemnas called out to me. We were passing in the hall again.

"Yes, Xemnas?" I replied back to him.

"Where is Number IX?" he began. "He should be monitoring you at all times. Who knows what could happen to you at this hour?" I felt a leather gloved hand cup my chin. It was his. He brought my head up and whisked off my hood. A dark and seductive smirk came onto his lips as he leaned in towards my ear.

"I don't want you to get hurt, dear XIV," he whispered as he gently bit the lobe and pulled away. I could feel blood and heat push its way up from my chest, through my neck and plant itself on my face. Xemnas chuckled and continued on his way.

I quickly ran back to my room, and went to my bed, and looked under it. I didn't see it at first, but then I found it. I pulled out a box and opened it up. There, sat my one and only papou fruit. I have had it for a few days now; I found it on Destiny Islands.

I didn't know who to share it with though. So I'm going to ask Xemnas first the next time we cross paths in the hallway. I put the papou fruit in the box and then back underneath my bed.

I looked at the time and smiled. I was tired, but happy. I curled up inside my bed as I closed my eyes and began to drift off into sweet nothingness.

Movement.

I didn't know what time it was, but there was movement. There was another member in my bed. I felt a strong yet gentle hand on my shoulder. Warm breath came near my skin. It was soft and short, like they were afraid.

A pair of warm lips came onto my cheek and moved down to my lips. I must've moved or moaned softly, for they stopped and quickly got off the bed. My eyes opened only to see, a person in a black coat running from me.

That defiantly helps me with narrowing down. I curled back up and went to sleep again.

Before I knew it, my alarm clock was going off as loud as it could. I shot up in my bed and turned it off, slid into my black coat and went down to the table.

We sat where we normally did. Xemnas at one end and XIII at the other. I was across from X, while IX sat next to me. There was some gossip going around, and some chit-chat, small talk, all that stuff. But, IX didn't seem to talk to me today.

It almost made me feel… sad… But, I was a Nobody, how could I feel emotion? It made me wonder.

I finished breakfast before anyone else was done. Xemnas looked at me, "Where are you going XIV?" he asked darkly. Everyone went quiet. The silence gave me shivers up my spine. I could feel Xemnas's eyes boring through my back.

"I need to go get something," I said simply as I walked off towards my room again.

I took out the papou fruit and held it in my hands. I smiled softly; I should find Xemnas in the halls, no doubt about that. But we had to be alone, so no one else would see.

Once I knew everyone was finished I went towards one of the halls and saw Xemnas going through it as well. "Xemnas!" I called out to him.

He turned his head at me and nodded. "Yes, XIV?" he looked down at me. He might've been older, he might've been extremely taller, but that didn't matter. I held out the papou star fruit. He stared at it blankly.

"You wanna share a papou with me?" I asked him with a cut voice. Smacking my hand away the fruit fell towards the ground.

"Don't be so absurd," Xemnas began. "Those are legends and fairy tales, nothing worth of actually keeping your mind on. I have no emotions; I can not feel… love. Your question has no meaning to me, no meaning whatsoever. Get out of my sight, and make sure I don't see that fruit again."

His words were cold, and they bore through me like an iron blade. I picked up the papou and quickly walked back to my room. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so bad. No tears came out though, nothing.

I put the papou fruit back into its box as I walked over to the wall and slammed my fist into it. I could feel my blood seeping through the glove. I punched the wall again, this time, with my other fist.

I hated this! I hate it! He was the Superior after all; he can do whatever he wants, after all. I wish I could do that, but I knew I couldn't. I looked over at my ink paintings, and then some ink splattered on the floor and on the walls.

I walked over to them. All of my paintings seemed to have some sort of meaning placed into it. A deep meaning. Though, I was the only one who knew what they meant.

"Home, love," I began to go through them. I looked at the last one. "Family."

If the Organization was supposed to be treated as a family, they were doing a shitty job at it.

I walked over to my desk, and took out a new piece of paper and a fresh bottle of ink.

_The colour will be black. Everything will be black, and cold, like what I feel like now. Maybe Xemnas was right—papou's are just a legend and a fairy tale. No… I must not think like that. I have one papou, and I will share it with the one I want to share it with._

_Hopefully, they will want to share it with me too…_

I looked over at the time. It was late. I stared down at my painting. _I'll let it dry over night. _Silently I thought. A smile crept onto my lips as I walked over to my bed and quietly curled up. I didn't care what time it was, time went by too fast now a days.

And then there it was again, sorrow.

But then, there that was again. Movement. The same gentle hand touched my shoulder. His lips touched my cheek and moved their way towards my lips. I opened my eyes, but they knew this, and they didn't want to stop.

Whoever it was, their face was shrouded by the darkness under the hood, and plus it was dark in my room, so that didn't help. His lips connected with mine, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

His lips came off for only about a second, "Who..." I was cut off. His leather gloved hand touched my lips as he kissed me again.

The kiss was broken again, and whoever it was left my room. Words came into my head, but no voice was there.

"Find out who I am, and I'll share the papou with you."

I jolted upright, only to find it was morning. "What… happened?" I asked myself softly.

X.x.X

Woooo!!

I'm a happy girl! Awww yeaahhhh!!

Okay, so that was the first chapter. Don't guess who the secret admirer is! It's probably extremely obvious though. Well, whatever. Second chapter will be up when I get to it.

R&R

SLic


End file.
